narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tengu Kite
| homecountry = File:70px-Land of Water Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Head of Intelligence Captain-Commander of the Hunter-nin | previous occupation = | team = N/A | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = All Deceased | rank = A | classification = | reg = N/A | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Kunai Shuriken Chains }} Tengu Kite (来手, Demon's Hand) feared , and director of the Hunter-nin corps in . A key member of the government in power, thanks to the efforts of Mizukage Fuyuki, he now plays a pivotal role. Serving as the current Head of Intelligence, Tengu Kite directs and controls the ANBU of the Mist. With optimal efficiency, this masked shinobi has executed high risk missions, with the least amount of failure and maximum reward. While little is known of his past, and his swift rise to power has alarmed the Shinobi of Kiri, it has been solidified nonetheless through the backing of key figures, Ayako Gozen herself. While his affiliation is with the Mist, his personal goals are shrouded in mystery. What is known, is that he carries a dark burden, Tengu Kite has aligned himself to the purification of the world. His beliefs set him down a path of destruction. That any and all, with the of the must be eliminated. The tale behind this vendetta is one of bloodshed, where his allies and comrades were slain by those with the blood of the sage. Unbeknownst to even his masters, Tengu Kite was once a pupil of a Sage, and in his heart, purity once held. At a young age, he was mentored to believe in good, to hold fast to discipline. In his years growing up, the training instilled into him crested into a dark vision. That this world was truly beyond repair, and that cleansing must take place in order for a new world order to hold. Such, is the grim beginnings of the Hunter-nin Captain Commander. A master of the martial arts, Tengu imbues his very soul with the power of his teachings, taking what is from the mind, and devastating the battlefield with his power. Exemplary in his missions, Tengu Kite has earned the respect, and fear of his subordinates. Earning him the title of the Ryouken no Kibishii (猟犬, Hound of Unrelenting). Appearance nextcharhyuga.png Personality Background Humble Start, Adopted Pupil Acolyte of Purity, Corrupted Heratic and Hunter Hound of the Mist, Present Date Natural Skills Speed Body Flicker Intelligence Abilities Chakra Levels Perfect Chakra Flow Trained and honed, Tengu Kite has harnessed the control over his chakras, the life force of every living being, and the molded form of every type of shinobi art. From his youth, the sage-to-be was given countless sessions in which he was required to meditate. To facilitate this energy and direct it through his body. From the most mundane of studies and focuses, Tengu was given a simple route. Control his chakra, in his own body, and in others. Not as an illusionist, as Genjutsu does, but as a harbinger of the sage arts, to bring peace to the battlefield. Circulating his energy in his body, Tengu found balance in his spiritual and physical energy. Several methods were implemented in order to keep his sustain of this synergy. The ritual of meditation, at key points during the day, bringing peace to his mind, and calm to his body. His coils sprang to life once he entered his second ritual, an act of energizing. Fueling his body with Yang chakra, via motion, Tengu attained the trait to naturally conduct and absorb physical energy into his body from the surroundings. Through the air, he circulated the chakra floating in the winds into his lungs, filling them with it's current. From the warmth of the sun, he felt his body heat with the embodiment of life in motion. Every tick, every bound, leap, the ebb and flow of the simplest actions were utilized in order to give Tengu the capability, to generate energy of his own. Once the energy of the body had been won, Tengu and his mentor, sought the next ritual. That of the gates and aligning the energy from the seven chakras stored in the human body. In battle, is where the ritual would be able to take place. Tengu Kite was subjugated to countless challenges that forced him to the brink, not as a means to break him, but to force his body to adapt and unlock the gates on their own. Without the requirement of a charging period, without the weakness it would take and bring upon the user if they dare activate them ill-prepared. Tengu Kite was trained; not to use techniques to unlock his potential, but to be a living-breathing manifestation of the body's ability to adapt and learn on it's own. The Gates and Charkas were apart of each creature, each human being; Tengu would be able to achieve these feats. Forced to the brink over the years, the exercises repeated day after day, year after year. At the age of fourteen, however, things changed, and Tengu naturally produced the ability to press pass his gates without the body taking increased damage from the uninhibited chakra levels. His body was willing to accept the changes; honed. The Yang energy, and his physical body took the strain from the First Gate, and instead of exerting force on his muscular and cardiovascular system, it intertwined it's energy into them. Infusing his very being with a chakra enhanced strength, a by-product of the unlocked potential that came with the first gate's removal. Tengu's very being was now pressured by the door he had broke down, and though strength was earned, the next years would involve him overcoming the lows that came with the periods of weakness that followed battle. It was not long, before the Second Gate fell. That of healing, further unlocking his strength and speed; and inhibiting the damaging effects of the passive strain from the First Gate's destruction. While the process was strenuous, it became apart of his very being. Tengu was surviving each day, with two gates removed, a constant flow of uninhibited chakra flowing through his body. To the mentor, this was an accomplishment, but in the end, it was to aid him attain the ability to mold and form Natural Energy much easier then most other sages would face. Tengu was now able to pursue his goals and training with fervor unlike any other. Naturally processing his own chakra at rates far beyond that of a most A-rank nin, bending life energy to his will, controlling the ebb and flow of Yin and Yang energy at his beck and call. In the present, Tengu implements his superb chakra control, flow, and manipulation to it's finest while in battle. Minimalizing output and usage of his chakra coils, Tengu has no desire to waste any of the unbound energy in his body, making full use of his immense levels of life and spiritual energies. Restraining the power through force of will, Tengu has refined the art of maximizing his techniques through acute chakra control. Diminishing the overflow of chakra that circulate via the Tenketsu, Tengu has enabled himself to reduce all expenses on his techniques that strain heavily on the user and their chakra. It has been driven home, through the refined mastery over his own Tenketsu and Chakra Circulatory System, maintaining it and performing expert feats with ease. In the battlefield, we find Tengu freely relegating his individual tenketsu to certain features; regulating the chakra, stopping and opening, exerting or internalizing chakra to complicated and simple tasks. Obtaining the knowledge that key Tenketsu empower the user's ability to produce elemental chakra, Tengu can momentarily produce a false Nature Transformation, amplified with his Yang chakra and Jī Jī to create an absolute technique that, while constructed differently then an average transformation, is by all means, identical to the process involved per the norm. While the Tenketsu released, fluctuated, or empowered during the process enable Tengu to copy and mimic Nature Techniques, Tengu is no expert in any of the five elements usage, and as such, uses the foundation of the false releases for aiding strategic combat and his other abilities. To the same effect, Tengu can extend his will and chakra flow into a foe's body if given a direct current, or means of transisting; if not close range is required for it's use. Enabling or disabling certain Tenketsu if given the chance to bridge the gap. Forcing an imbalance of chakra into a particular vein of tenketsu or directly into an organ of choice, debilitating a foe's ability to utilize Nature Transformations. From siphoning away their ability, Tengu gains an advantage against elemental manipulators and specializers of elemental bloodlines, becoming the perfect hunter. In a sense of poetic justice, Tengu has been perfecting the ability to cause Tenketsu and Organs to do the opposite of the prior technique; causing all chakra in that set area to stay contained in the organ and prevent it's escape (or causing a massive overproduction of energy). With his allies, Tengu has earned the potential to regulate and direct the flow of chakra in the foe's body based on proximity, and if given proper application, can temporarily affix the comrade's chakra and Tenketsu. The same can be said of enemies, as well. Tengu has chosen to use this to disrupt a foe's ability to produce jutsu at close range, a means of shutting down sensory coinciding. By adjusting and affixing an allies chakra, he can make temporary changes, and even cause a foe's own unique signature to relay his own, mimicking his presence. When taking advantage of his ability to shroud his signature, when utilized on his allies, they too will become hidden from a foe's ability to discern their chakra, appearing to even keen eyes, as a mere blur, with no signs of Tenketsu or circulatory system. The danger of the technique, is that over exposure to the alteration of the chakra flow, is that it takes time to readjust to it's former state, and the Tenketsu will be sluggish in response to the user. However, the grandest use of Tengu Kite's chakra flow, is his ability to perfectly mimic and align his own chakra to that of a foe or ally. To the greatest detail, Tengu can perform specific techniques, copied from a foe. Similar in means to the Sharingan, but more on a level of observing the construction, flow, and manipulation of the chakra in the ability. Observing it enough, Tengu can learn the structure of a technique and mimic basic abilities to their finest application. While this provides versatility, Tengu first seeks to know his enemy's Tenketsu, Chakras, and circulatory systems. Fashioning his to theirs, Tengu can even replicate techniques that would appear inaccessible to him, so be it that his body can undertake the changes in order to apply the techniques. The combination of mastery over technique formation, and the adjoining formation of a foe's chakra flow, grants him perfect control over a foe's abilities and mindset. Even emitting the same flow of chakra as they do, if he desires. *'Enhanced Physical Strength': From the First Gate, Tengu manifests supernatural strength and speed. With unrestricted yang chakra flowing through his muscles, Tengu feels little in restriction to his physical capabilities. Empowered, Tengu fights with the vigor of a professional Taijutsu fighter, hammering at a foe with unrestrained blows that deal considerably more damage then per the norm. His speed magnified, Tengu darts across the field in a blur of motion. Tengu can further augment his speed and strength by applying quick bursts of energy through his Tenketsu, dramatically strengthening a kick or punch, or even a simple step. Carving through steel and shield, Tengu wreaks havoc on the battle field, driving home his dangerous attacks. In a swirl of kicks and punches, Tengu is all the more dangerous in close proximity. Adjust, readjusting, siphoning, hindering, aligning, or deconstructing a foe's chakra flow while in close range, conjoining with his physical onslaught. *'Regeneration': From the Second Gate, Tengu manifests supernatural self healing, applied to his own body and circulatory system via unrestricted Yang chakra. The healing counteracts the strain on his body brought into place from the Chakra Flow Mastery, the First Gate, and from the battles that he takes place in. The healing naturally occurs, the cells in his body affixed with stronger defenses against opposing impact on his body. This passive regeneration can be accelerated via Tenketsu control, and localized; however the main feature of the regeneration is that it is a passive trait over which Tengu has no absolute control over. Relieving him of minor injuries sustained in battle, closing cuts and replenishing blood cells over time, purely from chakra alone. The nature of the technique as well, grants him the ability to work well past the normal conditions of most shinobi. The regeneration, producing oxygen and blood cells relatively free of charge, enables Tengu to hunt in the most rigid of locations simply by holding his breath. Underwater, in a deep fog, poisonous mist become all but ignored in the heat of battle. Vacuums no longer exist to the mind of Tengu, as his regenerative properties take care of him in the meantime. In drastic situations, against larger injuries, Tengu takes much longer to replenish his energy and the chakra will not be used to fix the wounds taken. *'Superb Chakra Absorption': The Sage's arts were honed to absorb and balance the chakras within, but Tengu has a different approach to these teachings. Tengu has earned himself the ability to harmlessly absorb the chakra from human beings and summons alike, their life forces a tasty treat for the hunter nin. By selecting stronger focal points of chakra, Tengu can potentially tear away at the foe's storage of Yin and Yang chakra. Unbalancing enemies, causing fluctuations in their techniques and inhibiting the senses. The sensory he wields allows Tengu to not only detect an opponent's signature, but also to feel the currents of chakra in them, and in the surrounding area. To an extent in which Tengu can pull on the very chakra from his surroundings in order to sustain him. Depleting nature of it's life force as much as he could to a human. Draining everything in his way at range at a moderate rate, Tengu can dramatically alter the battle by siphoning the energy from friend and foe alike be that they are not too far away. While in direct contact, Tengu can hinder circulation, and force imbalances into his foe from stored chakra that he has stolen from foes before. This can be used to replenish his allies as well, however the results may occur negative side effects. When used on a foe, and directly linking his absorption to an organ, Tengu can shut down the use of Nature releases related to the chakra in that organ. Even going as far as to remove their abilities all together if given the proper actions leading up to it. This absorption goes as far as to give him temporary releases and abilities that originate from the source he stole it from, if ample enough. *'Chakra Manipulation': Over the decades that Tengu has mastered his art to master, shape, form, and manipulate chakra in it's barest form, Yin and Yang. In due part to his sensory, his experience and mastery, Tengu can manipulate Chakra, as everyone else can, but amplified beyond a comprehensible scale for one Shinobi of his stature. Fueling his Gates, Tengu can alter and change the flow of Chakra in his own body, each and every aspect of it at will so he desire. Changing the pools of his chakra to augment a select organ to give him a temporary false Nature Release, only aided by his absorption to keep him sustained on their natures as well. In this manner as well, Tengu can dissipate the use of Genjutsu through the means of creating tinges of pain by fluctuating his Yang chakra to produce internal damage, only to be healed by his regeneration and gates. If the Genjutsu is far superior to this technique, Tengu can allocate his chakra into his Yin half, and force out the Genjutsu, his Sensory aiding him in this endeavor. This swapping and allocation of chakra, gives Tengu the ability to augment his natural defenses and strengths, physically and mentally to prepare him for various fights. Those who specialize in Genjutsu or Taijutsu and require a much more direct approach. Barreling through their techniques, twisting through them as he shifts his pools to attain a higher state of being in order to oppose them. :To another extent, Tengu can use this same properties on a foe, altering their pools or imbalancing them to give him a higher chance in battle. By manipulating the chakra in a human body and by dislocating their networks/or stunting them, he gains a savage edge against them in close quarters. Via sensory, Tengu can subtly manipulate the chakra of a foe at range. Detecting their skill set due to the traits of their pooled chakra, their lineage slowly becoming apparent, the Hunter-nin approaches all his foes with clear knowledge of what they are capable of doing. If a foe has a seal on their body or an alteration to their network or physical structure, Tengu can see the changes quite clearly. By fighting his foes with this knowledge, Tengu gives his opponents a limited number of chances to escape before he gains enough data to shut down their chakra networks and defenses, coming at them with the full force of a false-sage. Qiān, the Creative Qian, a creative ideal, a force of nature that embodies the principals of the first Sage that sought to divide the great into many halves so that he could prevent such power from ever destroying the realm of man. Tengu Kite was taught that only by attaining this ability, would he truly be able to bring peace to a world. By tapping into meditation, the allocation of that life is always creating, a cycle of rebirth. Tengu had to first discover the energies that took place in birth, in the natural creations of life. *'Augmented Techniques': *'Transmute Jutsu': *'Technique Memorization': Bō, He Who Flays *'Piercing Flow': *'Inhibitor Strikes': *'Yang Energy Cutter': Xiān, the Influencer *'Atmosphere Alterations': *'Sensory Manipulation': Huān, He Who Disperses *'Nature Deconstruction': *'Yin-Yang Imbalance': Jī Jī, Completion *'Healing Disruption': *'Healing Acceleration': *'Ethereal Stance': Fields Jiān, the Obstructer *'Sensory Void and Disruption': *'Chakra Flow Blockage': *'Tenketsu Sheath': Jiē, He Who Limits *'Pain Reduction': *'Sensory Correction': *'Bloodline Deconstruction': Chakra Cloak Flow of the Elements Armor *'Lightning Armor': *'Earth Armor': *'Fire Armor': *'Water Armor': *'Air Armor': Sensory Taijutsu Open Palm Shatterpoint *'Network Fracture': Stats Relationships Fuzen Kumori Ayako Gozen Fuyuki Quotes "Fear is for the quivering fools that still lie in their bed; dreaming of a better day, but never having the courage to first remove the nightmares blocking their way." Trivia and Behind the Scenes Titles Category:ANBU Category:Hunter-nin Category:A-Rank Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Kirigakure Category:Characters